Kiss Me Fool
by mylifeismine
Summary: Derek and Casey are best friends, but they're obviously wanting more. Derek finally realizes that they have the same feelings inside when he finds a set of lyrics in Casey's diary. [Dasey.] [COMPLETE!]


**Disclaimer: Song is Kiss Me Fool, by Fefe Dobson. It isn't mine.**

**n0t3: I know there are probably lots of versions of stories, where Dasey are best friends. Well this is my version.**

**Dedication: Dedicated to Erin, for making me listening to the song.**

♥

**Title: Kiss Me Fool**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Derek and Casey are best friends, but they're obviously wanting more. Derek finally realizes that they have the same feelings inside when he finds a set of lyrics in Casey's diary. Dasey.  
**Genre:** Romance/General.  
**Length: Oneshot  
****Based on: Kiss Me Fool-Fefe Dobson**

♥♥♥  
And it hurts me so bad to deny it, ooooooooooh  
These feelings are out of control  
Do you know what it's like to want something so bad  
And then having to let it go  
And it hurts me to know that this time in our lives  
So soon will be in the past  
And you spend it pretending you're playing it cool  
Never knowing  
Never knowing  
Never knowing what  
What we should have had  
♥♥♥

"Hey," Derek said, shoving open Casey's door, "Did you get question number thirty-one for math?"

Casey was in the middle of changing, since she had forgotten to bring her clothes to the washroom when she had gone for a shower.

"Turn around and read the question," Casey instructed.

Derek turned around to face the door, and read the question while Casey changed into her pajamas quickly.

"1.35 plus (5 multiply 4.9 divided by 0.7) subtract 2.7 multiply 2.1."  
**a/n: My math question that was for homework, along with other questions.**

"Derek. That's middle school math. And you can turn around," Casey said.

"Well I didn't pay attention to middle school math, did I?" Derek asked her.

Casey rolled her eyes, "Ever heard of 'bedmas'?"

Derek thought for a moment, "Is it the mass of a bed?"

Casey groaned, and sat down on to her chair, and pointed at her bed for Derek to sit on.

Derek sat down, while Casey wrote something down on a scrap piece of paper, then placed it between them.  
**a/n: Bedmas is apparently Canadian, so for non-Canadians, you'll learn a bit of Canadian math.**

**BEDMAS**

**B**rackets

**E**xponents

**D**ivision

**M**ultiply

**A**ddition

**S**ubtraction

Derek looked at Casey, "You know I don't know what brackets and exponents mean, right?"

"Yeah I know," Casey said.

Casey took a textbook, and put it under the paper, so she could write with a hard surface.

She copied down the math question on to the scrap of paper, then sat beside Derek, with several highlighters, and two pencils.

"Okay, in this question. Highlight the part with brackets," Casey said, handing Derek a blue highlighter.

Derek took the highlighter, and drew a line through five multiply four decimal nine divided by zero decimal seven.

"Good. Now there's no exponents in here. So forget about exponents for this question. Highlight the division part."

They continued that until the whole question was multi-coloured.

"You always use bedmas, and you have to go in order. So you always start with brackets and end with subtraction. So re-write the whole question, but do the part with the brackets," Casey said, handing Derek a pencil.

"Do I do the division part first?" Derek asked.

"With brackets, you just go in order."

**a/n: **"/"** means division  
****1.35 plus (5x4.9/0.7) –2.7x2.1**

**-**** 1.35 plus (24.5/0.7) –2.7x2.1**

**-**** 1.35 plus 35–2.7x2.1**

**-**** 1.35 plus 35–5.67**

**-**** 36.35–5.67**

**-**** 30.68**

"See. That wasn't so hard," Casey said, handing back Derek his worksheet.

"Thanks, Case."

"No problem, Derek."

Derek stuffed his finished math homework into his backpack, stripped down to his underwear, and hid under his blankets, with closed eyelids.

So much had changed since Casey's first few months here.

She started off with nicknames like Klutzilla, now she was completely opposite.

She wasn't exactly "popular", but she wasn't exactly a loser.

She was normal.

The tenth breakup with Sam had Casey crying back at Derek.

Derek calmed her down, and after talks, Casey came to Derek with any problems.

After a while, they began to talk about everything, from teachers to homework, from gossip to the latest school breakups.

Casey was still friends with Emily, but ever since Emily had moved to Barrie, they didn't talk as much..

Emily had moved a few weeks before Casey and Sam's tenth breakup.

Slowly but surely, Casey began to notice that she didn't only want to be friends with Derek.

She wanted to be more.

Derek had the same feelings.

But him obviously being Derek wouldn't agree with his feelings.

He knew the feeling was there, but always tried to push it away.

Never with success.

Gradually, Casey's nicknames began to fade, as she became Derek's friend instead of foe.

Casey now hung out with Derek during lunch.

She still paid attention in class, and did her homework.

And that side of her, began to have Derek start doing his homework too.

Nora and George were worried in the beginning when Casey began hanging out Derek.

But when Casey's studying styles began rubbing on to Derek, they stopped worrying.

Derek came home with B's, and frequently some A's, and once, a C plus (not the drink).

Derek's bad side didn't rub on to Casey much, she was still her old self, just more relaxed.

The next morning, Derek walked into Casey's room, "Hey Case. I need a pen----"

Then noticed Casey wasn't there.

'Where is she?' he thought.

Then remember that someone was in the washroom, and the rest of the family was eating breakfast somewhere downstairs.

Derek was about to leave, but something caught his eye.

Casey's diary.

Derek walked across over to Casey's bed, where the book laid.

He opened the it, and a sheet of paper fell out.

Then he heard someone walking towards the room.

Casey.

Derek placed the book back on the bed, snatching the paper up, and shoving it into his pocket.

"Derek? What are you doing here?" Casey asked surprised.

"Do you have a pencil I can borrow? Marti snapped my last one," Derek asked.

Casey chuckled, "Yeah," she said, handing Derek a pencil.

"Thanks," Derek said, before walking out.

Once safely in his room, he pulled the paper out of his pocket.

It was lyrics.

**Kiss Me Fool- Fefe Dobson**

_Tell me who should I be to make you love me  
__Tell me what does it mean to be alone  
__Can't you see me standing staring out from a distance  
__Hear my cry if you'd only listen  
__Out of focus into me and you _

_Kiss me fool, if you care  
__If your words have better meaning  
__Playing it cool is so unfair  
__Why this veil of secrecy  
__God, forbid  
__Your friends found out what we did  
__Why can't someone like you be with someone like me _

_Tell me who should I be to make you love me  
__Tell me what does it mean to be alone  
__Can't you see me standing staring out from the distance  
__Hear my cry if you'd only listen  
__Out of focus into me and you _

_Touch me fool, if your allowed  
__I'll be dancing in the corner  
__It's so cruel to play it proud  
__Take your hands and cover me  
__I'm aware that all in love is fair  
__But that's no reason to make me feel this way _

_Tell me who should I be to make you love me  
__Tell me what does it mean to be alone  
__Can't you see me standing staring out from the distance  
__Hear my cry if you'd only listen  
__Out of focus into me and you. _

_And it hurts me so bad to deny it, ooooooooooh  
__These feelings are out of control  
__Do you know what it's like to want something so bad  
__And then having to let it go  
__And it hurts me to know that this time in our lives  
__So soon will be in the past  
__And you spend it pretending your playing it cool  
__Never knowing  
__Never knowing  
__Never knowing what  
__What we should have had _

_Tell me who should I be to make you love me  
__Tell me what does it mean to be alone  
__You've got me wondering if I'm good enough  
__Pretty enough  
__Giving enough  
__Special enough _

_Tell me who should I be to make you love me  
__Who should I be  
__Who should I be _

_Ooooh _

_To make you love me  
__Who should I be  
__Who should I be _

_Ooooh _

_To make you love me  
__Who should I be  
__Who should I be _

_Ooooh _

_To make you love me _

On the sheet, hearts were drawn everywhere.

With Derek and Casey written inside the hearts.

Derek couldn't help but to smile.

It wasn't everyday that a girl he loves, loves him back.

Derek neatly folded it, and placed it in his back pocket.

In the room next to him, Casey took out a pen, ready to write another entry in her diary.

She flipped it open to a blank page and started to write and doodle about Derek, and some unimportant stuff.

She kept on thinking something was missing, but pushed the thought away.

Her diary was safe.

In her hands.

What would be missing?

"Casey!" Derek yelled, "We're leaving!"

"Coming!"

Casey quickly shoved her diary under her mattress, and grabbed her backpack.

In French class, they were told to change an English song into a French song, and that not beats could be added, and none could be taken away.

That was when a light bulb went bright yellow above Casey's head.

The lyrics with "Kiss Me Fool" hadn't been in her diary.

Casey began to panic.

"You okay?" Derek asked behind her, after tapping her shoulder lightly.

"Fine," Casey said quietly.

She had taken it to school yesterday.

She had a feeling yesterday that it wasn't a good idea.

Casey mentally kicked herself.

Derek, on the other hand, was cool and collective, he felt the folded sheet of paper at his butt the whole day.

But it only made the day even better than it would normally be.

Right when the final bell rang, dismissing students from the school, Casey dashed out.

She stuffed books into her bag, and rushed home.

Derek only looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Derek followed behind her at normal speed.

Casey threw open her bedroom door, snatched her diary from under the mattress to confirm that the lyrics weren't there.

Then Casey tore through her room, looking for the set of lyrics.

Derek entered her room as Casey ran around like a tornado.

"I have it."

Casey stopped, "Do you even know what I'm looking for?"

Derek walked over to her, not saying a word.

Derek leaned over, and said in her ear, "Feelings are feelings. And these sets of feels, won't be left out. Because _I_ feel the same way. And don't worry, I'll deny it later."

Casey froze.

Derek held out the set of lyrics.

Casey snatched them back, then hid under her covers.

Derek couldn't help but rolled his eyes.

"If you want someone to talk to, you know where I live," Derek said, before leaving her room.

Casey didn't have dinner with the rest of the family that night.

When Derek noticed this, he asked where Casey was.

"She said she wasn't feeling too good," Nora said.

Derek nodded, then went back to chewing his food.

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, Derek laid on his bed, staring at his ceiling.

His mind always drifting back to Casey.

Then he heard a quiet knock on his door, then the person gently pushed open the door.

"Hi," Casey said shyly, coming over to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Hey. About what I said, if I scared you, just you know, forget about it. I mean, it's okay if you just want us to stay friends. I'm totally cool with that."

Casey giggled, as Derek rambled on.

Derek stopped, "What's so funny?"

Casey leaned closer to his face, Derek leaned further away.

"Casey. Did you just listen to what I said?"

"Just kiss me, fool."

Derek smiled, grabbing her face, he kissed her.

♥♥♥  
And it hurts me so bad to deny it, ooooooooooh  
These feelings are out of control  
Do you know what it's like to want something so bad  
And then having to let it go  
And it hurts me to know that this time in our lives  
So soon will be in the past  
And you spend it pretending you're playing it cool  
Never knowing  
Never knowing  
Never knowing what  
What we should have had  
♥♥♥

**n0t3: Likey? It's a oneshot.**


End file.
